


Malibu Indigo

by Dexfsoul



Series: Pink Skies [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, doyoung is best boy okay, mentions of transphobia, more will probably be added as I continue writing, non binary taeyong, renjun is also mentioned to be non binary, toxic parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexfsoul/pseuds/Dexfsoul
Summary: Johnny and Jaehyun are high school sweethearts who are sure they're soulmates. While they're partly right, what they didn't expect was for them to have a third. Luckily Lee Taeyong seems to be the perfect fit. Well, at least for one of them.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Pink Skies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998109
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Malibu Indigo

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be writing this part of the series as a chapter book as the first three parts were just sorta like introductions. As always, if you see Taeyong's pronouns being mixed up at any point, please let me know so I can fix it immediately.

Johnny glared at the pair sitting across from him. After a three year relationship he thought Jaehyun would have the decency to at least not flirt with another person directly in front of him, but he was obviously wrong. Jaehyun was staring at Taeyong like they were the greatest thing alive. While Johnny had to admit that, yes, Taeyong was exceptionally beautiful, Jaehyun’s flirting was getting out of hand. Meanwhile, Taeyong’s eyes kept shooting between the boy sitting beside them and the one glaring at them from across the table. They weren’t sure what they had done to make Johnny so upset, but it all clicked when Johnny called out to Jaehyun. 

“Babe, can you come here a second?” 

Jaehyun lit up at the words, bouncing over to the taller boy. Taeyong pouted as they watched the couple whisper to each other. Of course the two people they’d be into are dating. What luck. 

“Yeah, Johnny?” 

Jaehyun’s smile made Johnny’s heart stutter. 

“Did you need something?” 

“No,” Johnny sighed, pulling the younger onto his lap, “I just missed you.” 

Jealousy was a surefire way to send a relationship spiraling, and Johnny wasn’t about to let his put a tear in his and Jaehyun’s relationship. So, he ignored the small pang in his chest when Jaehyun’s eyes cut over to Taeyong before chuckling lightly. 

“You’re so dumb,” Jaehyun bumped his nose against Johnny’s. 

Johnny hummed, pressing a kiss to Jaehyun’s cheek. Johnny caught Taeyong pouting in his peripheral vision and tightened his hold on Jaehyun. Noticing some tension in the room, Jungwoo took a seat next to Taeyong and nudged their shoulder. 

“That cafe only opened up a few weeks ago, did you guys just move here?” 

Taeyong looked toward Doyoung to answer for the both of them. 

Luckily he caught the hint, “Yeah, we lived in Seoul, but when our friend, Taeil, opened up his second cafe he asked us to manage it.” 

“Oh,” Jungwoo commented, leaning against his hand and putting his full attention on the blue-haired. “So you two grew up in Seoul?” 

Doyoung shook his head, “We grew up in Guri. We moved to Seoul as teenagers.” 

“Just the two of you?” Jaehyun piped up, looking between the two friends with interest. 

“Yeah, just the two of us,” Taeyong finally spoke up. 

Them and Doyoung shared a look of fondness that no one else would be able to fully understand. 

“Yo, dude, that’s crazy,” Mark mumbled. 

“Wasn’t it scary?” Jaehyun asked, “I mean, I moved out as a teenager too, but I stayed in my hometown and my parents are a five minute drive away. Weren’t your parents worried?” 

“Doyoung’s parents were more upset about him dropping out of school than him moving out. He was only sixteen though, so I see why they had a problem with it,” Taeyong explained. 

“And your parents?” Jaehyun asked innocently. 

“They couldn’t care less about where I went as long as I wasn’t in their house.” 

Doyoung rolled his eyes at the mention of Taeyong’s so-called parents. 

“Wait, did they kick you out?” Mark asked, “That’s so messed up.” 

Taeyong nodded, trying to seem indifferent about the situation. 

“Oh my god, me too,” Jungwoo squealed, “I got kicked out for being gay, what about you?” 

Taeyong looked at Doyoung nervously, who gave them a supportive smile. 

Taeyong took a deep breath, “I’m non-binary.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Jungwoo hummed, “You do go by they/them pronouns, don’t you?” 

Taeyong nodded, feeling their nerves simmer at the lack of a reaction. 

“That’s such a dumb thing to abandon your child for,” Lucas huffed, “Why even have kids if you aren’t willing to except them for who they are?” 

Taeyong felt their chest flutter with adoration at Lucas’ words. 

“He feels very passionate about these things,” Jaehyun giggled, “One of his closest friends, Renjun, is non-binary and uses he/they pronouns.” 

“The amount of bullshit they’ve had to put up with for something he can’t even change, it’s disgusting,” Lucas scoffed. 

Taeyong felt their eyes rim with tears. The way everyone seemed to accept them immediately and also respect Renjun’s pronouns even when they weren’t around had Taeyong emotional. They felt slender fingers intertwining with their own and looked up to see Jungwoo grinning at them supportively, his head resting on Doyoung’s shoulder. Taeyong grinned back, squeezing his hand in appreciation. 

“Okay, Jungwoo is usually flirty, but this is the first time I’ve seen it reciprocated,” Johnny spoke up, eyes wandering over Doyoung and Jungwoo suspiciously. 

Taeyong’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of Johnny’s voice. They had just met and it was already becoming one of their favourite sounds. 

Jungwoo’s eyes widened at the statement, failing his hands around, “I forgot to tell you! Doyoung is my soulmate!” 

The couple gaped at the boys in front of them, “How-?” 

Doyoung went red, looking away from Jungwoo as the younger began rambling. 

“We were ordering and Taeyong was the cashier and I thought they were cute and then Doyoung came out, and let me tell you, I was head over heels,” Jungwoo grinned at the other foolishly, causing Doyoung to roll his eyes. “Doyoung wasn’t though. Then all three of us showed our tattoos, and well, here we are!” 

“Are you telling me your stupid revealing tattoos line you’ve been pulling for months now actually worked?” Johnny asked in disbelief. 

Jungwoo nodded wildly and Taeyong thought for a second that his head might snap off. 

“So you haven’t found your soulmate yet?” Jaehyun’s attention was once again back on Taeyong. 

“Nope.” 

“Can I see your tattoo?” Jaehyun implored, leaning over the table. 

“Uh.”

“I wanna see it too,” Jungwoo whined, “I was paying more attention to Doyoung earlier, I didn’t even glance at yours.” 

“I mean, I guess,” Taeyong shrugged, “It’s not anything special.” 

Lucas pinched Mark’s leg under the table, hiding his smile behind his hand.

“It’s happening,” He whispered. 

“It’s a soulmate tattoo!” Jaehyun exclaimed, “It’s very special. Just come on.” 

Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong’s wrist that was hidden behind the fabric of their hoodie and pulled the pink-haired forward. Johnny glared at the action, huffing discreetly. 

Motioning at the fabric, Jaehyun asked, “Can I?” 

Taeyong agreed, too flustered to do much else. Jaehyun yanked the sleeve down in excitement, freezing right after. Johnny peeked over his boyfriend’s shoulder, losing his breath at the sight in front of him. 

“What?” Taeyong asked in concern, “What is it?” 

Doyoung had stood upon seeing the couple’s reaction, swiftly making his way to Taeyong to look at their wrist himself. 

“It’s nothing, just uh,” Jaehyun stuttered, looking back at Johnny for help. 

Johnny seemed unresponsive as well, making Doyoung frustrated. Jungwoo, Lucas, and Mark had smiles on their faces, watching the scene unfold with anticipation. 

“All of you are acting really fucking weird, someone better tell us what the fuck is going on,” Doyoung glared, his voice stern. 

“Holy fuck,” Jaehyun breathed out, “It’s just that-”

Jaehyun gave up on words, grabbing Johnny’s wrist and laying it on the table beside his own. He pulled both of their sleeves up in one swift motion. 

“We have the same tattoos.” 

Taeyong blinked, their breath getting caught in their throat. The room had fallen silent, everyone waiting for someone else to speak up first. 

“How the hell did we both manage to find our soulmates on the same day?” 

Taeyong looked up at Doyoung who was already smiling down at them. 

“These past two weeks have been insane,” Taeyong joked back. 

“Well,” Lucas cut in, “I’m sure these three have some things to discuss.” 

Jungwoo nodded, “Yeah, we should probably leave them to it.” 

Taeyong’s eyes widened in fear. They weren’t ready for this. Especially not when Johnny’s been glaring at them since the moment they had walked in, and it only got worse when the tattoos were revealed. 

“Not today,” Doyoung spoke up, “So much has already happened and I’m sure everyone needs time to process this. Johnny and Jaehyun probably have a lot to talk about.” 

The couple nodded in agreement. 

“We should go,” Doyoung turned to Jungwoo, “Give me your phone.” 

The younger happily handed it over and grinned once he noticed Doyoung putting his number in. As soon as his phone was handed back, Jungwoo had changed the contact name to “bunny”. Doyoung rolled his eyes in annoyance, going red when Jungwoo laughed in response, swiftly pecking his lips. Doyoung mumbled something about how Jungwoo was annoying as he sauntered over to the door. Taeyong followed behind him, pausing when Jaehyun walked up to them. 

“I should give you my number, right?” The younger asked timidly.   
Taeyong shoved their phone into Jaehyun’s hands, looking anywhere but at their soulmates. Jaehyun quickly typed both him and Johnny’s numbers into Taeyong’s phone, handing it back with a grin. 

“I put Johnny’s in there too,” Jaehyun hesitated. He leaned down, and pressed a chaste kiss to Taeyong’s cheek, “See you later, Tae.” 

“Bye,” They mumbled, glancing past Jaehyun and accidentally making eye contact with Johnny. 

He cocked his head, staring Taeyong down for a second, but finally raised his hand in a short wave. Taeyong waved back curtly, trying to hold back their excitement at getting any sort of attention from the taller. Lucas offered them a ride home since he already had to drop Mark off and the pair agreed thankfully. It was only once they were seated in the back of Lucas’ car did Taeyong look at the contacts Jaehyun had added in. They grimaced at Johnny’s. Taeyong wasn’t planning on using that one anytime soon. They then glanced at Jaehyun’s,which the boy had labeled “Peach”. Feeling a soft buzz in their chest, Taeyong shut the phone off and stared out the window wistfully. 

Jungwoo trotted off to his bedroom soon after their guests had left, eyes already glued to his phone texting Doyoung. Johnny let out a loud sigh and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Jaehyun flinched at the noise, but followed the taller one anyway. He entered their bedroom cautiously. Johnny was lying on his back staring at the ceiling with a stern expression. 

“John?” 

Jaehyun climbed onto their bed and laid beside him. Johnny hummed in acknowledgement. 

“Are you upset?” 

“Honestly, yeah. It’s a lot to process.” 

Jaehyun cuddled against Johnny’s side, the latter letting his hand drop to pet Jaehyun's hair. 

“It is weird, but we knew it was coming.” 

“I know,” Johnny sighed, “but I didn’t know how awful it would be seeing you with someone else until it happened.” 

Jaehyun looked up at Johnny in guilt, “Are you mad that I kissed their cheek.” 

“No. Jealous? Yeah, definitely, but not mad.” 

“I don’t really like the thought of seeing you with someone else either,” Jaehyun admitted, “but they’re our soulmate. We have to give them a chance. There’s gotta be a reason the three of us were paired.” 

“But Jae,” Johnny teased, “you’re gonna date a non-binary person? I thought you were gay.” 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes in embarrassment. He knew that if their soulmate was anything other than a guy Johnny was gonna use that against him. 

“The universe says otherwise, John. The universe says otherwise.” 

Long after Jaehyun had fallen asleep Johnny was wide awake, reminding himself of Jaehyun’s eighteenth birthday all over again. That same gutted feeling struck as soon as Taeyong’s tattoo had been revealed. Everything was about to change.


End file.
